huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon
Jon is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Fiji and Survivor: India. Survivor: Palau Jon began Survivor: Palau, originally on the blue Ulong tribe. He formed a tight alliance early on with Jaclyn, Xenia and Wyatt with the hopes of being the Final Four. When they lost the first two challenges, the foursome voted out Ricardo and Marco. During this time, they won a reward challenge and gained an extra alliance member in Sienta. At their next three losses, Helen and Natalie were voted out, followed shortly by a blindside of Sienta. Amalia as the only outsider was voted out. At this point, Jon and his alliance made the merge. Sensing that the original Koror tribe was distrusting of each other, the alliance planned on bringing in outsiders. They brought in Katie to the alliance. Now in the majority alliance, the group of five voted out former Koror members, Zach, Dalton, Lora and Gabriel. In the Final Six, it appeared clear the group of five would band together once again to vote out Heron. However, Katie planted seeds of doubt amongst the original Ulong's. At tribal council, Katie with the help of Jon, Jaclyn and Heron voted out Wyatt. Now in the minority, Heron was sent to the jury. With only four castaways left, Jon and Jaclyn brought Katie to the Final Three, believing she would not win. Jaclyn was able to win the final immunity challenge and took her closest ally Jon over Katie. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury praised Jon's loyalty, while he confessed his love for Jaclyn throughout the game. In the end, Jon's game stood out more and his connections with the other tribe earned him the title of Sole Survivor. He received five of eight jury votes from Dalton, Gabriel, Wyatt, Xenia and Katie. Voting History Survivor: Fiji For his winning performance in Palau, Jon was placed on the yellow Pagong tribe of Survivor: Fiji, comprised solely of previous winners. Pagong was extremely lucky, only having to send home Jack in an unanimous vote. At the tribe dissolve, Jon remained on Pagong along with his original members Winston and Ashleigh. The tribe was extremely weak, losing three of four immunity challenges. At all four votes, Ashleigh, Jon, Winston, Ryan and Natalia formed their own alliance and voted out minority members Ricardo, Vanessa, Lea and Rachel. Jon made the merge and continued to vote with the majority alliance established at the dissolve. They voted out Darcy, Alistair and Matthew as outsiders, but had to blindside Ryan for his connections with the other castaways. At the Final Nine, the majority alliance of the original Burra tribe stuck together and voted out Ashleigh, making her a member of the jury. This was the demise of the alliance as Winston used a Hidden Immunity Idol and sent Heron home in the process. Natalia, Winston and Jon kept their words and voted out Katie, Dane and Bailey. At the final four, Tucker as the only minority alliance member left, won individual immunity and guaranteed himself a spot in the Final Three. Natalia and Winston, with the help of Tucker voted out Jon and made him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Jon voted for Natalia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: India For his win in Palau, Jon competed in Survivor: India originally on the purple Vishnu tribe. He quickly formed an alliance with Hunter, Nick and Joe. When they lost the first challenge, Hunter voted for Karleigh, but the majority voted for Natalia and she was sent home. With some lucky immunity wins, Jon and his alliance did not have to send someone home. Joe started becoming a physical threat, worrying the rest of his tribe as they were thinking later in the game. In an unanimous vote, Joe was voted out. On Day 10, Jon went to the green Shiva tribe, along with Harry, Hunter, Katie and Karleigh from his original tribe. Hunter and Jon, feeling on the outs, joined forces with Byron is sending Jase home. However, the rest of the tribe conspired against Jon and he was voted out in an 8-3 vote. Voting History Trivia *Jon is the highest ranking member of the Ulong tribe. *Jon is the first Sole Survivor to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council. He would later be followed by Cecilia, Nick, Joe, Jen, Bianca and India. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways